1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to rearview mirrors for motor vehicles and more particularly to a pivot connection for a vehicular rearview mirror comprising only two mating elements in a snap-fit relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
External rearview mirrors are ubiquitous for conventional motor vehicles. Such mirrors are frequently adapted to be adjusted by the vehicle operator at preselected positions. For example, external rearview mirrors can be selectively folded against the vehicle when not in use, and unfolded away from the vehicle for use. The mirrors can also be extended laterally away from the vehicle (the “outboard” position) to adjust the rearward view during towing of a trailer, and retracted toward the vehicle (the “inboard” position) during non-towing operation by rotating the mirror about an axis which is offset from the center point of the reflective element and perpendicular thereto.
Conventional mirrors are typically mounted to a motor vehicle by a base immovably attached to the vehicle which supports in cantilever fashion a support arm to which is attached the reflective element assembly. The support arm is adapted for pivoting relative to the base through a pivot connection. The pivot connection frequently comprises a post extending upwardly from the base and a bearing circumferentially disposed about the post to enable rotation of the bearing relative to the post. A detent assembly may be provided in order to define “stop” positions for the support arm relative to the base, for example folded against the vehicle, partially extended away from the vehicle, and fully extended away from the vehicle. These detents are frequently urged into engagement through a spring. The spring typically encircles the post and is retained thereon with a friction nut or pal nut to enable the spring to bear against the support arm bearing.
While the aforementioned assembly satisfactorily enables pivoting of the reflective element assembly relative to the base, it requires the use of a spring and friction nut, which increases the complexity of the assembly operation, requires additional parts which add cost and weight to the mirror, and may require special tools to assemble. Thus, there is a need for a pivot assembly which it utilizes fewer parts, and is easier to assemble.